Felix Felicis
Felix Felicis is a potion, that is "Liquid Luck". Felix Felicis makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, depending on how much is taken, during which time everything they attempt will be successful. It must be used sparingly, however, because if taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence. It is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organised competitions such as Quidditch, along with all other methods of cheating. It is very difficult to make, disastrous to get wrong, and must stew for six months before it is ready to be consumed. History Horace Slughorn has claimed that he used the potion twice in his life: once when he was 24 years old, and again in 57, both of which resulted in a perfect day each. In September of 1996, Harry Potter won a small vial of Felix Felicis from Professor Horace Slughorn for perfecting his Draught of Living Death (under the instructions of the Half-Blood Prince's textbook). Slughorn gave Harry a bottle enough for twelve hours worth of effects. Harry later pretends to add a small amount to Ron Weasley's drink at breakfast before a Quidditch game so that Ron would feel more confident about his abilities. Ron plays a near perfect game, and Harry later tells him that he did not give him the potion at all, and that Ron played that well all by himself. The first real use of the potion was by Harry in attaining an important memory from Slughorn. He took only a small dosage, for roughly three hours worth. The second use was distributed to Ron, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley in the battle against the Death Eaters in their invasion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance This potion has a shining gold appearance, resembling molten gold. When completed, small droplets leap like goldfish above potion's surface when it is inside a cauldron. Effects .]] Felix Felicis possibly works by providing the drinker with the best possible scenario. This usually registers in the drinker's mind as an unusual urge to do a certain action, or as a voice telling him to do so. The effectiveness of the potion thus depends on the cooperation of the drinker with the voice, for the drinker may choose not to obey whatever the voice tells him to do. This is easily remedied, however, as the potion does not single out only one scenario, but changes paths as the situation unfolds. The potion's effectiveness seems to wane as it is close to ending completely, as when Harry was making his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, he ran into Peeves, but was able to dodge him due to the potion, but only barely. Known Uses Harry's use When Harry Potter used Felix Felicis, several events occurred that were beneficial to Harry and his friends; the main being Harry obtaining the memory from Slughorn. *Harry obtained the uncorrupted memory from Horace Slughorn about Horcruxes. During this adventure, evidence of luck was following him. **Harry was able to not let down his friend Hagrid and attended Aragog's funeral. **Filch had left the front doors of the castle unlocked. **Slughorn was tempted to accompany Harry to Hagrid's by the possibility of obtaining valuable Acromantula venom. **Harry was able to use a non-verbal refilling spell, even though he has not completely mastered non-verbal spells, so Slughorn would not run out of drink (in order to get him drunk). **Harry bumped into Ginny as they passed each other at the portrait entryway, which resulted in Ginny breaking up with Dean Thomas. **Harry also caused the break up of Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown by donning his Cloak of Invisibility before leaving the boys' dormitory. When Ron descended the stairs after him with Hermione Granger, Lavender assumed the worst about the pair of them and dumped Ron. **Harry was able to sneak out and back into the castle undetected by unwanted forces; even when the potion's effect was about to dissipate, he was able to evade Peeves. The Battle of the Astronomy Tower Before leaving with Dumbledore to search for one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, Harry gave the rest of the Felix Felicis to Ron and Hermione with the instruction that they were to share it with Ginny, as he believed Draco Malfoy was ready to act on his mission from Voldemort. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny split the potion between themselves and effectively used it in the ensuing battle to dodge the curses sent their way by Death Eaters, many of which were Unforgivables. Etymology Felix is the Latin word meaning happy or lucky. 'Felicis' is from the same root, but declined in the genitive case. It is translated as 'of luck.' Therefore, Felix Felicis means 'Luck of Luck' or 'Luck's Luck.' Behind the scenes *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Felix Felicis is described as looking like liquid gold. In the movie it has only a light gold hue. *Also, as the Battle of the Astronomy Tower did not take place in the movie, Harry did not provide the Felix Felicis to his friends, and instead, drank the entire bottle for his mission to get the memory. *In the video game, Harry fights a duel with Crabbe and Goyle which is unlosable after taking Felix Felicis. Their spells miss you no matter what. When using Depulso to obtain "Mini-Crests," a considerable amount appears from every Depulso target. Additionally, the Dragon dung Fertiliser you brew in Potions Club cannot overheat and pouring too much of an ingredient in will have no effect. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' fr:Felix Felicis he:פליקס פליציס fi:Felix Felicis Category:Potions